Un cambio necesario
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sherlock y John cambian de cuerpos. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo, aunque Sherlock tenga que soportar a Mary y John a los vagabundos "amigos" de Sherlock en el Baker Street. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


**Titulo:** Un cambio necesario

**Resumen: **Sherlock y John cambian de cuerpos. Tal vez esto no sea tan malo, aunque Sherlock tenga que soportar a Mary y John a los vagabundos "amigos" de Sherlock en el Baker Street. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "the game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.

**Notas: **No lo encuentro muy divertido, pero espero que les guste almenos, gracias por leer. Beteado por MissPhin :D Gracias! Te adoro, lo sabes, espero a que te unas al foro I am Sherlocked ;)

* * *

_**Un cambio necesario.**_

Se escuchó a la alarma sonar por toda la habitación. Cuando el doctor consiguió apagarla, se estiro y paso su mano por su rostro. Sintió algo extraño en ese momento, su bigote, no estaba. Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente con temor a que su compañero de piso a mitad de la noche le hubiera afeitado el bigote que había estado dejando crecer y cuidando desde que salia con Mary. El bigote que su compañero de piso, desde que regreso de su supuesta muerte, había aborrecido y había tratado de convencer a John Watson de que se lo afeitara, pero no pensaba darle con el gusto. Camino con paso decidido y firme, pero lentos, ya que estaba un poco adormecido aún.

\- Sherlock que.. - Se interrumpió bruscamente a si mismo, cuando vio su cuerpo hay, recostado en el sillón, en una posición pensativa.

Una postura muy parecida a la de Sherlock Holmes cuando se introducía en su palacio mental. Palideció y se quedo quieto unos minutos, estaba inmóvil, se había bloqueado su capacidad de reaccionar. No tenia idea de lo que estaba pasando. Vio como los ojos de Sherlock... No, como sus propios ojos lo miraban, no reflejaban sorpresa, mas bien quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del militar retirado. Y sinceramente, John ya se lo esperaba, Sherlock se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Eso es lo que estaba pensando tanto. No había ningún experimento del detective que pudiera haber ocasionado esto. Sin mas el doctor, salio corriendo al baño, ya despierto totalmente. Se miro al espejo con sorpresa, y confirmo lo tan temido por el, estaba en el cuerpo del detective.

John maldijo en silencio y llevo sus manos a su cabello tocando sus rizos, aun trataba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Se quedo por varios minutos mirando al espejo. Incluso se pellizco por las dudas, pero no era un sueño, maldijo su suerte una vez. Salio del cuarto de baño y fue a la sala, donde encontró a Sherlock, tirado en el sillón en la misma posición de antes.

\- Cambiamos de cuerpos.

\- Deja de decir obviedades, John.

Y John jamas creyó que iba a escuchar eso de sus mismos labios, pero eso fue lo que salio de ellos. Volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

\- ¿Pero porque? - las preguntas que tenia el ex soldado, sabia que por mas que Sherlock fuera un genio, no habría una respuesta para las estas.

\- Estoy pensando - pasaron unos minutos en silencio y volvió a reclamar silencio - estoy tratando de pensar, calla tus pensamientos, que son un estorbo.

\- Sherlock, hoy tengo que ir trabajar.

\- No estarás insinuando que debo ir.

\- De hecho, si, falte demasiado últimamente y Sarah me va a despedir. Sabes que aunque sea mi amiga, es profesional, y si tiene que echarme, lo hará. -

Esta de más decir que no tengo conocimientos de medicina tan avanzados como los tuyos y...

\- Sólo ve, y si quieres, allí le dirás a Sarah que te sientes mal y volverás. Mi trabajo es importante para mi, por favor.

\- De acuerdo - no le quedo mas al detective que gruñir apenas y aceptar.

El teléfono de John sonó. Sherlock tenia el teléfono a mano, entonces fue el primero en agarrarlo. Lo leyó. Aburrido. Toda su cara gritaba un "aburrido" enorme. John tomo su celular algo agresivamente, había unas cuantas y pocas veces en las cuales le molestaba mucho que Sherlock se metiera sus cosas y revisara sus mensajes del celular. Era Mary. No sabia como es que se le había olvidado su cita de hoy.

\- De acuerdo. Hoy faltaré a la clínica, no hará falta que vayas - luego veía como arreglar las cosas con Sarah - pero necesito que vayas a la cita con Mary. La cara de Sherlock era un poema. Era digna de una foto. Hasta ese día el doctor nunca había visto así al detective.

\- No. - y el esperado y rotundo "no" del sociópata llegó finalmente. - Sabes lo importante que es para mi esta relación con Mary.

\- No.

\- Sherlock - suspiro resignado y uso su ultimo recurso. - dejare que uses los parches de nicotina.

Los ojos de Sherlock brillaron enseguida. Hace un par de semanas que Watson le había prohibido al detective usar los parches. No es que el detective haya seguido tal cual sus ordenes, es que John escondía sus cigarrillos y sus parches también. Todo lo que lo ayudaba a pensar era perjudicial para su salud y John como buen amigo y doctor, no deja que Sherlock siga haciéndose daño

. - Bien - dijo, en un susurro, algo molesto por haber "perdido" pero que mas daba si John le dejaría, aunque sea una vez, usar de nuevo sus parches.

\- Sólo.. Sólo no se te ocurra arruinar esto, Mary es importante. Es mas, harás que dure lo menos que sea posible... Claro que no tendrá que notar tus intenciones de irte, si no, podría sentirse herida y no quiero eso. No pondrás malas caras ni harás comentarios ofensivos. Tu escusa para retirarte de la cita, no será "estoy aburrido" será mas bien "no me siento muy bien, descanse mal. Lo lamento mucho Mary, debo irme" y te iras. Si te pide besos, tendrás que dárselos. ¿Entendido?

Cuando John termino de explicar Sherlock tenia los labios y puños apretados, sus mandíbulas chocaban con fuerza por el enojo. Le molestaba tener que ir a una cita con esa mujer que le había quitado lo mas valioso que tenia. A John. La odiaba. No solo a ella, si no, al hecho de que John la quisiera, de que fuera importante para el. Esto solo provocaba celos, y una sensación completamente desagradable de vacío cada vez que veía a John salir por esa puerta para ir a ver a esa mujer. Todos los días rogando porque volviese. Tal vez el no quisiera volver con el, y no lo culpaba.

\- Ven, tengo que arreglarte.

Ambos fueron a la habitación de John.

\- Cierra los ojos. Voy a quitarte la ropa.

Sherlock contuvo su risa, John estaba un poco sonrojado y nervioso. Cuando empezó a sacarle la ropa con sus manos temblando un poco, pero sin dudar de lo que hacían. Le ordeno que siga cerrando los ojos y busco ropa elegante que ponerse. Le dijo que ponerse y Sherlock lo hizo. Tubo que no abrir los ojos. Cosa que provocó que se tropezará un par de veces y su cuerpo sea detenido por el de John, sus caras estaban muy cerca y los nervios del doctor hacían reír a cualquiera. Y hasta el detective se había puesto medianamente nervioso por la cercanía de ambos.

\- Ya puedes abrir los ojos.

\- La razón por la cual no me dejas ver tu cuerpo desnudo es por temor a lo que pueda pensar de como te ves, o que pueda clasificarte como "no atractivo" ¿No es así?

John no iba a mentir, prefirió callarse. Lo cierto es que el no era alguien con autoestima baja. A el le gustaba como era su cuerpo, pero el hecho de que su amigo lo vea.. Eso ya era más complicado. No entendía porque era así. Si el con sus ex novias nunca se había comportado de esa manera. Llevo a Sherlock al baño, le lavo la cara, cosa que el detective tampoco hacia muy seguido, le peino el pelo, como a el le gustaba y luego acomodo un poco su bigote haciendo que el detective lo mirara interrogativo, con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa burlona. John bufo, mientras sonreía. El rubio le puso mucho perfume a su cuerpo.

\- Listo para la cita. Será en dos horas.

Fue a cambiarse. Sherlock lo siguió, después de todo era su cuerpo, y había dejado que John lo vistiera, entonces el ex soldado podía dejar que sea Sherlock quien lo vista. Finalmente Sherlock se quedo viendo como John se cambiaba casi sin mirar el cuerpo de su amigo, en el que ahora estaba, por la vergüenza. Pasaron las dos horas. John no le permitió hacer cosas "divertidas" a Sherlock y este tubo que conformarse con entrar a su palacio mental y tocar el violín en vez de hacer sus experimentos. John estaba pensando en poner en su blog lo que les estaba pasando, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se fijo en la hora, ya tenia que estar saliendo para ir a ver a Mary si no quería llegar tarde. Así que obligo a Sherlock a salir del sillón y a tomar un taxi. El detective estaba listo para la tortura, Mary era una chica simple y aburrida, así era como le gustaban al buen doctor. Cuando llego Mary se le tiro encima y beso sus labios. La repulsión que sintió era inexplicable. Al parecer a la rubia le dio gracia su expresión.

\- John.. ¿Que pasa? Otra vez tu compañero de piso te tiene ocupado con los casos y por eso no puedes descansar bien? - dijo la "horrorosa" mujer.

\- ¡A mi me encantan los casos en los que acompaño Sherlock! - defendió rápidamente y Mary se quedo mirando sorprendida.

\- Hasta el día de ayer me decías que aunque te gustaran, te cansaban demasiado y mas con el carácter del señor Holmes. -

\- Creo que alguien perderá su bigote... - Murmuro Sherlock molesto y se gano otra mirada extrañada de Mary.

Sonrió malicioso una ultima vez pensando en cual seria la reacción de John. La verdad es que cuando el rubio se enojaba era de lo mas divertido. Mientras tanto, en Baker Street tampoco las cosas iban muy bien. Habían tocado el timbre, John se sorprendió, parece que Sherlock tenia visitas. Cuando abrió la puerta entraron como seis vagabundos drogadictos con los que Sherlock compartía algunos momentos. Seguro que ellos le traían droga a Sherlock, y viceversa.

\- ¡Sherlock! - mas de uno se había acercado a abrazarlo amistosamente. Creyendo que era el detective. John se obligo sonreír un poco.

\- Hola chicos. - Todos se habían acomodado felices en los sillones - ¿Quieren.. Té? - les ofreció sin saber muy bien que decir. Todos se rieron ante su comentario y el doctor solo se puso nervioso.

\- Oh vamos Sherlock, sabes bien lo que queremos y no es té. - como todos rieron de nuevo John simplemente lanzo una risa nerviosa.

\- ¿Ya el buen doctor Watson te permite usar los parches, o sigues sin poder? Trajimos cigarros.

\- No me deja usar los parches ni fumar tabaco.

\- Aún así, no le harás caso ¿verdad? ¡A veces ese doctor tuyo parece mas tu madre que tu amigo! Es un exagerado...

\- Lo hace porque me quiere - dijo molesto el rubio ( ahora morocho)

\- Ya, si, pero no es como si tuvieras que hacerle caso - Sonrió otro de los vagabundos extendiéndole el cigarro para que lo fumase. John lo agarro y uno de los seis hombres le ofreció el encendedor. Tuvo que prender el cigarrillo, todos lo hicieron y empezaron a fumar mientras hablaban, todos tenían un excelente sentido del humor, y estaban lanzado carcajadas y risotadas siempre. John solo escuchaba de lo que hablaban, sin entender mucho.

\- Estas muy callado Sherlock. - paso un brazo por su cuello y lo atrajo a el, John miro al vagabundo ese y solo sonrió y negó.

\- No es nada.

En la cita, si es que así podemos llamarla, todo iba absolutamente espantoso. Aburrido, aburrido y ... Aburrido. Todo en ella era aburrido. Y Sherlock tenia que soportar mientras Mary hablaba del gato que había encontrado en la calle y adopto. O de los pequeños mocosos que cuidaba en su trabajo. Era tan irritante. Sonrió unas cuantas veces, es una suerte que sea tan bueno fingiendo.

Cuando Mary se callo encontró la oportunidad perfecta para poner una escusa valida como que le dolía el estómago. En el Baker.. Bien, de pronto todo apestaba a tabaco y había incluso algunos que se habían inyectado algún tipo de droga. John sólo había llegado a fumar, pero ni loco se drogaba.

\- Vamos Sherlock, cuenta unos de tus chistes que siempre nos dan gracia - exclamo y John no tenia idea de que decir.

\- No se me ocurre ninguno en estos momentos.

\- Entonces cuenta nos como te va con ese doctor tuyo. Se nota que se muere por ti. - y de pronto, el siempre paciente John Watson estaba hirviendo de la rabia. El rubio no sabia que era tan obvio. Eso le molestaba. Se vio echándolos a todos, al mismo tiempo que Sherlock volvía de la cita.

Cuando el detective vio salir corriendo a todos los vagabundos se enojo bastante, y se gritaron ambos como nunca.

La cita fue un desastre.

La reunión entre los vagabundos y Sherlock, también.

\- ¿¡Traes a esos vagabundos a mi casa cuando no estoy Sherlock Holmes?!

\- Es nuestra casa, John, y necesito los parches de nicotina y...

\- ¡No! No los vas a tener y punto.

\- ¡Fui a la aburrida cita!

Cuando la señora Hudson bajo a la sala con unos bocadillos y el té listo, cuando escucho los gritos casi se le cae la bandeja. Y estuvo apunto de llamar a la policía. Gladston, el pobre perro se oculto debajo del sillón asustado. Entonces fue cuando comenzó la verdadera guerra. Sherlock había afeitado el bigote de John. Lo que hizo que se ganara un golpe por parte del ex soldado. Pasaron algunas otras cosas ... Como que Sherlock logro espantar completamente a Mary, alejarla de John.

El doctor, obviamente enfurecido fue hasta la casa de Anderson solo para decirle que era muy inteligente - la mentira del año - y que lo disculpe por los comentarios que hacia en la escena del crimen. Sherlock tubo la necesidad de ahorcar a John por lo que había hecho. Así pasaron solamente dos días, y al tercer día, finalmente despertaron en sus respectivos cuerpos. Ambos se encontraban felices, y por "la emoción del momento" se besaron.

\- Esto.. Esto no paso nunca, Sherlock. Fue un accidente - Decía muy poco convencido el doctor culpando a las emociones fuertes que tenían en ese momento.

\- Concuerdo, nunca paso.

Y nunca hablaron sobre Mary, ni el bigote de John, tampoco sobre los vagabundos amigos de Sherlock. Tampoco hablaron sobre el beso, solo siguieron besándose. ¿Porque? Quizás porque así era mejor. Era mejor si a Sherlock ni Mary ni el bigote le estorban. Quizás porque era necesario un cambio.


End file.
